Tokyo Ghoul: War's end
by storyteller316
Summary: [Wrote before :RE came out] Kaneki and gang are back, and this time they are taking the fight right to CCG's front door in order to reveal the truth that they have hidden for years.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Three years after Kaneki was taken by CCG, there was a training session at one of their bases.

"Watch your back, Tooru," said someone from a pit as Tsuneyoshi watched.

"How is the new member doing?" asked Yoshitoki Washuu, the Bureau Director, as he walked up to Tsuneyoshi.

"He's doing good, hard to believe that he was the Eyepatch and Centipede that we worried so much about," said Tsuneyoshi as he looked at a guy with black and white hair in the pit. This man looked exactly like Kaneki.

"Way to go, Haise, we took that ghoul down in record time," said Kuki Urie, the leader of this team.

"It was nothing, Kuki," said Haise.

"Hey, we should go out to celebrate the birth of the Quinx Squad," said Tooru Mutsuki.

"Sorry, but I'm going out by myself," said Haise as he walked away while smiling.

"Fine, more fun for us," said Higemaru. Later, Haise was walking up to a café.

"Café Re:, sounds like a nice place," said Haise as he read the sign by the door. As he entered the café, he found that the place looked exactly like Antiku used to.

"This place looks kind of familiar," said Haise as he looked around.

"Oh, I did not hear you come in," said a woman's voice from his right. When Haise turned to the source of the voice, he came face to face with Touka.

"Kaneki?" asked Touka with a shocked expression.

"Touka?" asked Haise with a glimmer of recognition for her in his eyes.

"Looks like your starting to remember," said another voice from behind him this time. When Haise turned to look at who the source of this voice was, he found his Centipede self sitting on a table with a wicked grin.

"Time to wake up from this dream, Kaneki," said Centipede as the other versions of himself appeared at the rest of the tables.

"What...is this?" asked Haise as he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

Later that night, Haise had finally woken up in a private room up above the café.

"Nice to see that you're up," said Touka as she brought him a cup of water to help him.

"I feel like I've been asleep for the past three years," said Haise.

"But where have you been all this time, Kaneki?" asked Touka with a worried expression.

"A branch of CCG, they're training people like me, half Ghouls," said Haise .

"You're working with them now?!" asked Touka as she backed away from him. Both an angered and disgusted expression on her face as she did so.

"I couldn't remember anything after Hide died in my arms, I went with them thinking they were friends," said Haise.

"So, what do they call you over there?" asked Touka.

"They call me Haise Sasaki, but you can keep calling me Kaneki," said Kaneki with a smile.

"Glad to see that the Kaneki a knew came back," said Touka with her own smile. Suddenly, Kaneki remembered something that Hide had told him before his death.

"The truth lies where we played as kids," said Kaneki as he stared at the water before him.

"What did you say?" asked Touka who was a bit confused.

"It was something Hide told me before he died, can you drive me somewhere real quick?" asked Kaneki. Half an hour later, the two were approaching an old building.

"What are we doing here?" asked Touka as she looked at the boarded up windows while they walked up to the door.

"Hide told me that the truth lies where we used to play, the two of us used to come here all the time," said Kaneki before he broke the door in with a single kick.

"Good thing this whole area in abandoned," said Touka as she looked at the lack of a single soul on the street. Inside the building, there was nothing but rotting floors and cobwebs.

"So, what do you think is here?" asked Touka.

"Something I haven't seen in a while," said Kaneki as he moved a painting and pressed a button that was hidden behind it.

"Whoa!" said Touka as a wall opened up to reveal an elevator.

"Hide actually got it working," said Kaneki with a big grin.

"You coming?" asked Kaneki as he walked into the elevator. Touka then followed him in before the door could shut. Once the elevator had stopped, the door opened to reveal an old lab with three large computers and a table where papers were thrown all over.

"What is all of this?" asked Touka.

"From the looks of this, I would say that we're looking at the original base of CCG," said Kaneki as he dusted off a plack with the letters on it.

"This is where those bastards started from?" asked Touka with rage filled eyes.

"Correct," said a hologram of Hide that appeared between the two.

"Hide, you always were a genius, you got everything working again," said Kaneki who was happy to see the hologram.

"I wish the real me could be here to see you, Kaneki, but I hope you can use the information on the truth about Ghouls that I have gathered from these old computers and the new CCG system," said Hide.

"What truth?" asked Kaneki.

"Ghouls originated from an experiment done by CCG years ago," said Hide.

"What kind of experiment?" asked Touka.

"They tried to extend the lives of humans with a drug created from this," said Hide as an image appeared on one of the screens of a mummified creature that resembled the One-Eyed Owl.

"What is that thing?" asked Touka who was actually horrified by the image.

"Ancient records found along with it called it a Ghoul, a creature that came from another world thousands of years ago, the original members of CCG used the DNA of the creature to create what they thought was a cure for ageing," said Hide.

"But they created a virus instead," said Kaneki with an enraged expression.


	3. Chapter 3: A cure and plan

After a while of looking through notes and videos, Touka and Kaneki found that Hide had made a cure.

"He was able to make fifty viles of the cure before his death," said Kaneki as he looked at a container with fifty viles of red liquid inside. The container was a cooler that was keeping the cure at a cold temperature.

"The two of us can take a vile then give some to the others," said Touka who was a little excited at becoming human.

"No, we can't take them just yet," said Kaneki who had a plan in mind.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Touka.

"CCG will keep killing Ghouls and never take responsibility for what they have done, plus the One-Eyed Owl is still out there and I doubt she killed the manager after what we just found out in these papers, we need to take the two of them down first," said Kaneki.

"What do you have planned then?" asked Touka with a smile.

"Have everyone meet at the café tommorow, we'll tell them what we found and what I have planned," said Kaneki.

"Are you going back to CCG?" asked Touka as they started toward the elevator with the cure in hand.

"Only so they won't suspect me, I'll tell them that I stayed out so late because I met a beautiful girl and went back to her place," said Kaneki, which made Touka blush slightly.


	4. Chapter 4: Back together

The next day, all of Touka and Kaneki's friends showed up at the café.

"Why did you call us all here, Touka?" asked Nishiki.

"I'll let him tell you," said Touka as she pointed at the door to upstairs. Kaneki then came out into the room.

"No way," said Hinami as they all stared at him.

"Kaneki, you're alive?!" asked Tsukiyama as he ran up to him. However, Kaneki grabbed him by the face and sent him flying across the room.

"Come near me like that again and I'll give you the cure before I stab you," said Kaneki, surprising everyone.

"What cure?" asked Hinami.

"It's a long story," said Kaneki. An hour later, Kaneki had finished filling the others in on everything that has happened.

"So, CCG made the Ghouls?" asked Renji.

"Yes, after their five test subjects broke free they tried to hunt them down but twenty people had been infected by coming into contact with their body fluids," said Kaneki.

"But now we have away to become human," said Hinami.

"I'm not taking the cure till CCG and the One-Eyed Owl are taken down," said Kaneki as his eye transformed.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Nishiki.

"Touka told me that you're leading the newest group of rouge Ghouls," said Kaneki as he looked at Hinami.

"We're called the Vegans, we're a group of Ghouls who refuse to kill to eat," said Hinami.

"I know, but if your group could attack HQ, I can get this jump drive into the main computer in order to send the files all over the world on their broadband which takes over any media band," said Kaneki.

"We don't like killing to eat, but there's no way we're getting out of this without taking a few lives," said Hinami.

"Kill only if it's needed, otherwise break their limbs or whatever else you need to do, and watch out for the members of the Quinx Squad, they were taught to fight like any other Ghoul," said Kaneki.

"When do you want all of this to go down?" asked Nishiki.

"Tomorrow at noon, that's when a lot of members will be out of the building to lunch, giving us the best chance," said Kaneki.


	5. Chapter 5: The attack

The next day, Kaneki was waiting in his room at HQ.

"The others had better be ready," said Kaneki as he looked at a clock that was reading 11:59. Suddenly, an alarm went off as someone came over the intercom saying 'Ghoul attack, everyone to their stations'.

"Here we go," said Kaneki as he left the room in a light grey version of his old outfit.

"Where are you going, Haise?" asked one CCG member as several ran down the hall while holding guns.

"I'm going to make sure they can't get in through the roof," said Kaneki.

"Good idea," said the guy before running to catch up with the others.

"Keep them busy everyone," thought Kaneki as he pulled the thumb drive out of a pocket. Meanwhile, everyone was fighting outside.

"Take them down!" said Nishiki as he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white lighting bolt on the back. He also had on black pants and a mask shaped like a cobra head.

"So, you're the Rabbit that killed Kureo Mark," said Kuki as he stood with his koukaku type kagune.

"He gave me no choice, and it's Poisoned Rabbit now," said Touka who was wearing a purple shirt and pants. On her shirt was an hourglass that was white at the top and black on the bottom. Her mask now looked like a zombified rabbit.

"You did have a choice, you could have let him kill you!" said Kuki as he ran at her with the tip of his kagune ready to strike.

"To slow!" said Poisoned Rabbit as her utaku turned into crystals that stopped his attack.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" said Kuki as he kept pressing on her with his weapon.

"That's what you think," said Poisoned Rabbit before crystals shot from her wing. As the battle continued to rage on, Kaneki had made his way to the main operation room.

"What are you doing here, Haise?" asked Akita as Kaneki approached.

"Sorry about this," said Kaneki as he hit a pressure point to knock her out.

"What is the meaning of this, Haise?! asked Yoshitoki.

"The name is not Haise, it's Kaneki Ken, otherwise I own as Eyepatch and Centipede, but now you can call me Reaper," said Kaneki as his Centipede mask appeared along with his kakukja.

"Now move out of my way or die!" said Kaneki with a hazy voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tsuneyoshi as he and Yashitoki approached Reaper.

"I found out the truth about the Ghouls, and I'm here to make sure that everyone knows that you are the ones that created us," said Kaneki.

"Then we have no choice but to kill you here and now," said Yoshitoki. However, before they got the chance, the ceiling came crashing down on them.

"I thought you would show up, Eto," said Kaneki as he came face to face with the One-eyed Owl.

"I have to admit, I did not see you attacking CCG like this," said Eto.

"What about this?!" asked Kaneki as he swung his kakuja.

"Nice try," said Eto as she blocked it with her right arm.

"That was just a distraction," said Kaneki with a smile. Suddenly, something slammed into Eto which sent her flying into a far off wall.

"About time you showed up, Amon," said Kaneki as he looked at Amon who had blown through the floor to reach them.

"Took awhile to get Doujima 1/2 fixed," said Amon as his Quinque came back to him.

"If you think that killed me, then you're surely wrong," said Eto as she stood back up, all her wounds healing.

"Then we need to hit you even harder!" said Kaneki as his kukuja sent her flying out of the building.

"You got this?!" asked Kaneki as he tossed the jump drive to Ammon.

"I'll get this up fast then come join you and the others," said Ammon as he plugged the jump drive into an undamaged computer. Meanwhile, Eto had landed outside where the rest of the battle was going on.

"It's the One-eyed Owl," said a CCG member.

"This time I will kill you," said Juuzou Suzuya as a Quinque armor formed on his body.

"You should have learnt from three years ago, you can't defeat me!" said Eto as she sent him flying into power lines. Luckily the armor had actually shielded him from most of the shock he got.

"It's too strong!" said a CCG member as everyone held their weapons up.

"Eto!" said Kaneki as he fell from the sky, landing with his Kakuja striking Eto right in the head.

"Reaper, how did your side of the mission go?" asked Poisoned Rabbit as she caught him when he bounced off Eto's head.

"It went well thanks to my back up," said Kaneki as he pointed to Ammon who had just landed nearby.

"Time to take this bitch down!" said Ammon as he through his spear at Eto, ripping her right arm off.

"That might have hurt, but I'm stronger than any of you!" said Eto as blood gushed out all over the ground.

"How about we put that to the test?" asked Kaneki.


	7. Chapter 7: Turn out

As everyone stood around Eto, she started to laugh.

"Do you honestly think a test tube Ghoul can defeat the most powerful Ghoul to ever exist?!" asked Eto through her laughter.

"I do, seeing how I'm not alone!" said Kaneki as he started swinging his tail all over the place.

"Nice try!" said Eto as she shot spikes at him.

"Amon!" said Kaneki as he dodged all the spikes.

"You got it," said Amon as his left eye turned into that of a Ghoul. His lance then reacted, turning in mid air and taking Eto's left arm off.

"I see, you took parts of that spear and implanted them into you, turning you into a Ghoul," said Eto as she looked at Ammon.

"Ammon turned himself into a Ghoul?" asked Mado with a surprised expression.

"Reaper saved my life three years ago, making me realize that not all Ghouls are bad," said Ammon.

"You should never take your eyes of the enemy in front of you," said Kaneki as he managed to grab a vile of the cure from a pocket hidden on his leg, and jabbed it into Eto's neck.

"What did you do to me?!" asked Eto as she grabbed her neck.

"I gave you the cure, hope you like being human," said Kaneki. The next thing everyone knew, Eto let out a blood curdling scream as she turned back to her human form.

"No, no, this can't be possible, how can I be human?!" asked Eto as she hit the ground out of anger.

"But you are, now tell me where Yoshimura is," said Kaneki.

"What makes you think he's still alive?" asked Eto.

"Because you are a psychopath, you would want to tourcher him before ending his life even if it meant keeping him alive for three years, and you will tell me seeing how you can't heal anymore," said Kaneki as he turned back to his normal form.

"He's at the east docks," said Eto.

"Take her," said Kaneki as he threw her to Ammom before taking off with the others. A while later, Kaneki and the others were searching the docks.

"Has anyone found him yet?!" asked Touka as they searched the third warehouse.

"Over here!" said Kaneki as he pulled Yoshimura out of a crate.

"Are you alright, manager?" asked Hinami as everyone gathered around him.

"I'm fine, just glad to see all of you again," said Yoshimura as he smiled at all of them.


	8. Epilogue

A few years after Eto was taken down, everyone was at Café Re: for a relaxing get together.

"I still can't believe we're human now," said Nishiki who was eating a donut.

"How are you and Kimi doing?" asked Touka as she drank some coffee.

"We're actually expecting a baby," said Nishiki with a big grin.

"Congrats," said Hinami who was sitting next to him eating a slice of cake. Kaneki then walked in from the main door with a little boy on his shoulders.

"Everyone's already here?" asked Kaneki as he walked in, placing the boy down on the ground.

"We were waiting on you," said Touka as she walked up to him.

"Sorry, there's still several Ghouls coming to get cured," said Kaneki as he removed his jacket.

"You are the new Director for CCG," said Touka before she kissed him.

"Hey, do you two have to do that in front of me?" asked Ayato as he walked in behind Kaneki.

"You should be happy that Kaneki helped you after Aogiri Tree fell apart," said Touka as she gave him a slight shuv on the shoulder.

"It does feel good having a family back, especially since no doves will be hunting us anymore," said Ayato as he took a seat at the counter.

"There are still some Ghouls out there that don't want to surrender their powers, so we are hunting them down in order to force them to take it, but at least things are good right now," said Kaneki.

The End.


End file.
